EP2112252 has disclosed the use of a barrier layer made of titanium dioxide or a mixture of titanium dioxide with at least one other ceramic material as a thermal insulation layer for reducing the dissipation of heat from parts such as those of turbochargers. This barrier layer is preferably deposited by means of thermal spraying.
Consequently, some parts of a turbocharger according to the prior art are inevitably subjected to high temperatures. Such parts are therefore as a rule composed of very temperature-stable materials such as Ni- and/or Ti alloys, which are very expensive and difficult to produce.
There are also known coatings of parts of turbochargers for other purposes. For example, EP2406476 and EP2041400 disclose catalytic coatings that can be deposited onto surfaces of turbocharger components. According to EP2041400, such a catalytic coating can be used as a means for reducing dirt deposits on a flow-guiding part of a compressor of a turbocharger.
The object of the present invention is to offer a solution for extending the service life of turbocharger components that are subjected to high temperatures.